Fogstar's Confession
by wild4warriors101
Summary: This is the story of a cat I roleplay named Fogwhisper. I've tweaked her past and predicted her future, and here it is. Hope you guys like it.


_ The sunlit clearing was silent. The green undergrowth sparkled in the dappled light, and a shelf of rock shone in the corner. Shadows lit the area, and all was still._

_ Suddenly the shadows began to move. Lithe shapes emerged from the darkness, and eyes of all different sizes and colors peered around. Then the clearing was alive with cats. Different pelts were mixed as two cats locked together, tussling with claws unsheathed and teeth bared. "Stay away from my Clan, Beechstar!" A grey-and-white she-cat yowled, digging her teeth into the young ShadowClan leader's throat._

_ The leader in name tensed as her teeth dug into his throat. He raised a mighty paw and, with a clean swipe, batted her off. The she-cat skidded, claw marks across her cheek. "Do you really think you can beat ShadowClan? You're dumber than I thought." The tom sneered. The she-cat let out a shaky breath and attempted to get up, but Beechstar was hovering over her. He slashed claws at her forepaws, and she let out a soft yelp. A smoky grey tom saw and his eyes widened. He growled and leapt on Beechstar, disarming the leader temporarily. He dug his teeth into Beechstar's scruff and pulled. The large tom let out an infuriated yowl and threw the smaller warrior off, rounding back on the she-cat._

_ "F-Fogstar!" The smoky tom breathed feebly, trying to pull himself over to his mate. Beechstar glanced back at the warrior and growled once before lifting his paw again and slashing them across her throat, creating a bright red smile. Fogstar let out a screech and went limp as she bled out. All light left her eyes, and she wailed softly before going completely still._

**xxx**

I wasn't always this way.

I used to be full of love and life. A mother, a lover, a fighter. But now... now I'm just an old she-cat. I'm ready to rest forever in StarClan.

But I figure that before I die, I should tell you why I came to be what I am. Why I am now leaving you. Why love drove me insane.

Please know that this is all true. All of these accounts, all of these events... real.

I suppose I should start at the beginning, long before my innocence was stolen...

**xxx**

The young she-kit reached up a tiny paw and batted at her sister's flank. "Come on, Otterkit! Let's _play_!" She begged her older sister, rolling over on her back, tummy up and paws flailing.

Otterkit glanced over from inpecting her paws and grinned. "Alright, little one," She purred and padded over. The she-kit's eyes lit up at her sister's agreement and she leapt to her paws, tail lashing playfully.

The brown kit reared up on her hind paws and let out a fearsome snarl before planting her paws on her sister's soft underbelly. The kit let out an 'oof' and leaned forward to gently headbutt Otterkit in the chest.

Otterkit was slightly winded, but she crinkled her tiny nose and used her paws to tickle her sister. The kit shrieked with laughter, squirming uncontrollably until a voice stopped them.

"What on earth is that noise?!" Their mother called from up a nearby tree.

The grey kit giggled and called, "NOTHING! Sorry!"

Otterkit nudged her sister lightly. "Silly little Fogkit." She teased.

Fogkit nudged Otterkit back. "Wanna practice hunting?" She asked.

Otterkit nodded. "Sure! You mean _I'll _practice hunting." She corrected.

"But... I'm two moons old!" Fogkit protested, disbelief striking her.

"Exactly. You're _two_ _moons old_." Otterkit retorted, flicking her tail. Fogkit sighed and looked away. _I want to hunt... _She then glanced back at her sister.

"Come on, then. Let's go."

**xxx**

At sundown, the two made their way back to their little camp. Flamekit, Fogkit's older sister and Otterkit's littermate, bounced over. "Wow! That's a _lot _of prey!" She exclaimed. They had-or Otterkit had caught-three voles, enough to feed their parents and all the kits. It wasn't necessarily a _lot _of prey, but it was enough.

Otterkit grinned. "Thanks... MAMA! I got you a vole!" She called, searching for her mother.

The lovely tabby peeked out from around a tree. A smile lit up her face. "Thank you, love. Frostkit, come on!" A white kit who had been hanging around her mother's paws took a few steps forward. "Can I eat that?" She asked, eyeing the vole.

"Yes, love. Just wait a moment. I have to talk with Otterkit." Their mother meowed.

Fogkit craned her head to glance at her older sister. _What could it be... maybe mother's congratulating Otterkit in her hunting? Yes. That must be it. _She smiled encouragingly as the brown she-kit followed her mother into their little hollow.

"Who wants vole?" Fogkit asked, smiling. "ME! Let's eat," Frostkit mewled, crouching down and taking a bite out of the belly. Flamekit shrugged. "I'll have some," She meowed, tucking her paws under herself as she leaned her head down to join her younger sister.

Soon, Fogkit had eaten her share. Otterkit and Petalnose had still not come out, so she decided to check up on them. She crept over to their hollow and heard hushed voices. The grey and white kit settled in a comfortable position, ear to the hole in the wood.

"I-I don't understand, mother! Why do I have to go?" The terrified voice of Otterkit reached Fogkit's ears. She, alarmed, flicked her ears once before swiping her tongue over her jaws and refocusing her attention on the two.

"Sweetheart... I'm sorry. But we want you to have the best life you can. And that involves joining RiverClan." Her mother reasoned soothingly.

"No! I won't go! I'm staying with you!" Her older sister protested, beginning to sob.

"My love, it's going to be okay. I promise." She heard the gentle purring of her mother.

Fogkit took a step back, shocked. _Is... is Otterkit _leaving _us_? She asked, eyes clouding with tears. She shook her head and whipped around, beginning to run away. Away from their family. Away from everything.


End file.
